The Freefall of Life and Death
by DannyPhan101
Summary: Prophecy's have been fortold, and our favorite halfa has been having nightmares predicting the future. He keeps having dreams of falling to life or death, but can he manage to wriggle his way out of this one, or will Danny become a full ghost? No PP.


**Hey you guys I had this awesome idea so I began typing it, and this is the result! Please review and all that. K enjoy!**

* * *

Danny Fenton stared up at the darkening blue sky as he seemed to fall farther and farther away. His arms flailed wildly as he reached desperately for a ledge, or something, anything to grab onto to stop his free fall. His vision dimmed as he fell and he knew that this was the end, the end of everything. With his breath caught in his throat from what felt like running a mile, and sweat dripping off his skin. Electricity seemed to shock his body and make the fall more awkward. His already long fall seemed to slow down as it went on, his life flashed before his eyes.

He saw himself starting school, being bullied, going to high school, getting his powers, and many more things like his near death experiences. This scared the young boy as he fell through the air.

Like he had been told they would, his powers had abandoned him in his time of greatest need and now he couldn't fly or turn intangable to stop himself from becoming a human pancake.

A scream managed to escape his lips in the final stretch of the fall, then all he felt was nothing and the world went black.

* * *

August 21:

Danny was jolted awake for the 2nd to the same nightmare. It went like this, he would fall asleep and find himself falling to his death with no way to save himself, he was powerless and on a journey to his death, though during the first time he had seen it he had no idea as to where his powers were. Right as he was close to the ground he woke up sweating and panting like he had been in his dream.

That time he had lived the dream, it was slightly different. Longer, more factual. He knew his powers were gone to him, but all he could feel was electricity coursing through his veins.

What made this weirder was the time that he woke up from the dream. It was the excact same time every day. 01:09AM. As to why he always woke up at the same time, he wasn't sure, just like he was unsure as to why the reocuring dream wouldn't stop.

Turning his hand intangable, he reached for the wall above his headboard and withdrew his diary that Sam had made him keep from inside the wall. He had written in it every day since his accident on May 19 when his goth had first gotten him it. His writing inside was not too neat, not too messy, but it was readable and small. During the 15 months since he first became part ghost, he had much to write about due to his daily ghost fights and problems. The book was a huge black thing with a lock on it, though he never used the lock because he just simply phases it into his wall so no one else can find it without ripping down his entire wall.

He turned to where he had his most recent entry from August 20th, and under where it ended he began to write.

_August 21 1:09AM_

_I just woke up from the same dream that I had two nights ago, except this time it was slightly longer, I know kind of know why I was powerless. I could feel electricity in my veins like after the accident, and this time I knew that my powers weren't there. I feel like the electricity had something to do with it, but then again I don't know. _

_I might try talking to Sam and Tucker about it because I can't help feeling like this is something that I HAVE to do. Then again, they will probably start noticing the bags under my eyes from not enough sleep. Could always blame it on the ghosts though. _

Pressing the button to retract the pen, Danny let out a loud sigh out of frustration and confusion. He felt completely lost, and he wanted to know what the dream meant, if it meant anything at all. He put the pen into it's pocket inside the cover of the diary and returned it to it's safe place inside the wall.

Deciding that a flight would be a good thing to help him think, Danny changed from Fenton into Phantom by summoning up the glowing silver rings that split and passed over his body, changing his pjamas into his black and white HAZMAT battle suit. His hair turned from raven to snow, and his eyes from sky to acid as he completed his transformation. He leaped through the window and flew through the sky over the buildings.

Ghosts had stopped coming to Amity as much as normal, which was also curious, but that didn't mean Danny would take a break. He flew over the town in the silent and calm night, patroling the town for signs of trouble, ghost or not. The town were strong believers that he was a menace who was planning their demise, so he wasn't very well liked. There were a few people in town who were standing firm behind him, like his two best friends Sam and Tucker, his sister Jazz, and his biggest fangirl Paulina.

Danny flew up higher, so high he almost seemed to touch the stars, and he still wished he could. His life long dream of being an astronaut had still not left him, and though now he realised it would be hard for him to follow that path if he was a hero, that didn't mean he couldn't dream. Some nights he would like to get a gas mask and fly through the endless blackness of space, but his burden pulled him back down to earth before long.

_Without me, this town would be in ruins. _He thought to himself with yet another sigh, not being like his usual cocky self, he knew that it was true, if he wasn't risking himself day and night to fend of ghosts the town would be in trouble.

Coming to a stop high in the sky, Danny hovered on his back, as if he was lying on the ground and looking up at the stars. The night was clear with a few clouds, but he could see all the constellations as clearly as sparkles on the water. Then again, his enhanced vision helped him see the stars better than any human could.

Flying really helped the young halfa think things through, of all the powers he had it came most naturally and he mastered it first. As he floated, suspended midair, he was so relaxed and at ease he barely had to think about keeping himself aloft.

He thought of the most recent dream, there was no proof that it truely meant anything, but it probably did. Danny himself was not sure if it did or not, so he reached a conclusion that he would talk to his friends tomorrow. He was also thinking about everything else that had happened lately. It was surprising that during the 15 months since he first got his powers no full humans besides his friends and sister had discovered the truth about Fenton and Phantom being one and the same. He had half thought that he would slip up and make a huge mistake that led to everyone finding out, like he had when Freakshow had the Reality Gauntlet in his possession and was using it to control everything. Thankfully, Danny had been able to make everyone forget back then, but since that time over half a year ago there hadn't been any occasions where the town, or the world found out about him.

Danny chuckled at this thought, the town he lived in was too blind to realise the truth.

But with the steadily brightening sky, signaling that dawn was near, Danny decided it was time to head back and get a bit of sleep before he had to wake up again, though he could and would sleep in some classes during the day.

On his descent back to earth, he sped up and shot to the ground like a speeding bullet. He must have clocked atleast 300km/h. Just as the ground came near enough, turning intangable he pulled himself out of the dive and skimmed along the ground, still holding his speed though it was starting to drop. When he reached the part of town where his house was, he slowed right down until he reached crusing speed.

Ready for a little nap, he aimed back up and prepared to fly into his window when a noise behind him startled him.

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware!"

"Yeah right. The Dairy King is scarier than you are!" he retorted with a sly grin, turning around to face the ghost who was depriving him of even more sleep.

"You will be scared when you have the..." His voice trailed off as he read the label on one of the boxes he was telekineticly holding, "Package for Danny Fenton thrown at you!" His voice raised at the end, and he tried to sound menacing but so badly failed.

"Since when do I ever get mail?" Danny said suspiciously, it was true, since he wasn't popular he never got mail, if his friends wanted to give him a package they would give it to him in person, especially since they lived so close.

"Since now!"

The box ghost hurled the small package at Danny with a grin, as if he knew what was inside. The small box opened to reveal a Plasmius Maximus that sent a sharp jolt of electricity at Danny and short circuited his powers. Silently cursing in pain he fell the several meters that was between him and the ground and fell to his knees, all his powers gone.

Gradually, with time the pain subsided until all Danny could feel was a feeling of emptyness that he got when he was powerless. Sighing he stood to his feet and looked for the Box Ghost, but he had vanished off into the night probably to go annoy some other poor person.

Danny released yet another long deep sigh as he realised that he had no way of getting back into his room at this early hour of the morning. He could of course go through the door, but that would startle his parents for sure, his only slightly safe option was to climb up the side of the building and into his room. With his powers gone he couldn't fly in, but he still had his high pain tollerance and recovery time so if he fell he wouldn't be too hurt.

If he were to stay outside and wait for his parents to come out, that would lead to too many questions that he would be extremely reluctant to answer.

He blew cold air onto his hands to make sure they were sweat free and he began his long climb up to his room. If only he had a rope or something to climb up, but no all he had was bricks and his hands. That gave him an idea though, he could throw out a rope through the window whenever he left so incase this happened again, he wouldn't have to worry.

His upper body strength had improved tenfold as he scaled the wall like a spider. The climb wasn't too hard but halfway up his muscles started to burn uncomfortably, and his hands began to sweat, and still he pushed onwards up the wall.

It couldn't have taken less than a few minutes, but since there were no holds he had to be careful where he put his fingers for holds. Eventually as he pulled himself into his window that was closed but not locked, and stood on the floor of his bedroom.

As silently as possible he walked up to the mirror on the wall and stared at the reflection that he saw there. The raven haired boy stared confused into the mirror as the reflection flashed between his two forms. One second he was Phantom, the next his reflection was Fenton. This had never happened to him before, sometimes if he looked in the mirror he would see himself as Phantom, but never had his reflection flickered so rapidly between the two. It was almost like someone was flicking a switch.

Danny continued to stare at the glass, his face inching closer and closer until his nose was almost touching the smooth surface. He continued to flash between his forms, but when he looked down at his hands and body, he was just staying in human.

He looked up at the mirror which was now staying on his human form and saw the injuries he honed from his fight. He had minor paper cuts here and there lacing his body from the cardboard boxes, all of which were already healing at a rapid pace right before his eyes. His hands were slightly sweaty, and scratched from the climb, but other than those he was ok.

Rubbing the back of his neck out of habit, he continued to stare at his reflection until he half thought it would jump out at him.

And it did.

* * *

**Cliffeh, I felt like writing more but I had to stop myself there, should be another chappie up tomorrow or the day after. **

**I decided I would do a quiz, so here is the question:**

_**What time has Danny been waking up at?**_

**First reviewer to get the right answer will win a prize :3. A hint for this very complex story line! Not a spoiler. **


End file.
